1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spotlighted position detection system and a simulator.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a simulator for performing a gun shooting game, a spotlight emitted from a gun device is projected onto a screen and then taken by a CCD camera for detection.
However, the screen may receive a light from the light source or an external light other than the spotlight. In such a case, a spotlighted position cannot be exactly detected since lights other than the spotlight are also detected at the same time.
To overcome such a problem, there is a method in which a spotlighted position is detected by flashing the game screen (i.e., by momentarily whitening the entire game screen).
However, such a method raises another problem in that if emission of the spotlight from the gun device is continuously repeated, undesirable flicker may frequently occur such that the game screen is hard to look at.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a spotlighted position detection system and simulator which can eliminate the influence of other unnecessary lights such as an external light to exactly detect a spotlighted position.
(1) According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a spotlighted position detection system comprising:
a display screen which displays an image, and transmits or reflects a spotlight projected from light projection means;
a spotlight screen on which the transmitted or reflected spotlight is projected at a position corresponding to an image area on the display screen;
image taking means for taking the spotlight screen; and
detection means for detecting a spotlighted position on the display screen based on an image taken by the image taking means.
(2) According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a spotlighted position detection system comprising:
a display screen which displays an image, and transmits or reflects a spotlight projected from light projection device;
a spotlight screen on which the transmitted or reflected spotlight is projected at a position corresponding to an image area on the display screen;
image taking device for taking the spotlight screen; and
detection circuit for detecting a spotlighted position on the display screen based on an image taken by the image taking device.
(3) According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shooting simulator which projects a spotlight from shooting means toward a target which is a part of a displayed image, the simulator comprising:
a display screen which displays an image, and transmits or reflects the spotlight;
a spotlight screen on which the transmitted or reflected spotlight is projected at a position corresponding to an image area on the display screen;
image taking means for taking the spotlight screen; and
detection means for detecting a spotlighted position on the display screen based on an image taken by the image taking means.
(4) According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shooting simulator which projects a spotlight from shooting means toward a target which is a part of a displayed image, the simulator comprising:
a display screen which displays an image, and transmits or reflects the spotlight;
a spotlight screen on which the transmitted or reflected spotlight is projected at a position corresponding to an image area on the display screen;
image taking device for taking the spotlight screen; and
detection circuit for detecting a spotlighted position on the display screen based on an image taken by the image taking device.
According to the present invention, by separating a screen for a spotlight from a screen for images, the spotlight detection can be exactly performed without the influence of unnecessary lights.
Since such a flashing as described is not required, the spotlighted position can be detected continuously. This also eliminates a timing synchronization process between the image display and the flashing. Thus, the system can be simplified.
The system of the present invention can be installed on any of various locations for general purposes, since it is not necessary to be enclosed in dark.
(5) A light filter may be provided between the display screen and the spotlight screen to transmit only a light having a band which is within a band of the spotlight.
Since the light filter can eliminate a light having a band out of a predetermined band, a spotlighted position can be exactly detected.
Such a light filter can be implemented by a band-pass filter or an infrared transmission filter, for example.
(6) The display screen may be formed as a translucent mirror; and the spotlight screen may be disposed on one of the reflection side and transmission side of the spotlight, and an image display means may be disposed on the other of the reflection side and transmission side of the spotlight, as viewed from the light projection means.
By using a translucent mirror (or a half mirror), the function of the display screen can be inexpensively implemented.
In addition to the translucent mirror, the display screen can be implemented by a blind-shape mirror or a diffraction grating, for example.
(7) The spotlight may be an infrared light; and the light filter may include an infrared transmission filter which transmits only an infrared light.
Because a wavelength of an infrared light is different from those of unnecessary light such as an external light, such unnecessary lights can be effectively eliminated. This makes it possible to exactly detect the spotlighted position. Since an infrared light is invisible, it will not interfere with image display. In addition, such spotlight can be safely projected with no fear of harming someone.
(8) The simulator may further comprise means for determining whether or not the spotlight from the shooting means has hit the target based on a detection result by the detection means.
Since the spotlighted position can be exactly detected, it is also exactly determined whether or not the target has been hit. In a gun shooting game using a gun device, for example, if the position of the spotlight from the gun device can be exactly detected without flashing the screen, a game player can enjoy the game without any unpleasant feeling during continuous firing.
(9) The spotlight may be an invisible light.
If an invisible light is projected onto the image display area, displayed images will not be disturbed. Therefore, in a shooting game, for example, the image display can be effectively performed when the spotlight has hit the target.